


The Other Bassett Girl

by Saylee



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie meets Madeline Bassett's cousin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Bassett Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Cyril Mulliner, Amelia Bassett and her mother, the terrifying big game hunter, Lady Bassett are from Strychnine in the Soup, one of the Mr. Mulliner stories. It's worth reading, if only because it's not often you find an interior decorator as the hero of a story. The story makes no mention of any relation to Madeline Bassett, but I've been wanting to make them cousins ever since I read it.

When Madeline Bassett offered to introduce me to her cousin, I was filled with trepidation, expecting the most dreadful wet fish. To my surprise, Amelia Mulliner, née Bassett, was a perfectly delightful girl with excellent taste in detective novels. Her recent husband, Cyril was just such a kindred spirit as well, though I fear his interior decorating was rather too avant-garde for Jeeves’s particular eye. We were having a pleasant little tête-à-tête until the advent of Mrs. Mulliner’s mother onto the scene, at which point Bertram was mistaken for big game, and I was forced to flee across the countryside.


End file.
